Give Me Love
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Casi parece que tu anatomía comienza a hacerse lentamente invisible, desapareciendo de mi agarre. Otra vez, poco a poco, te pierdo. Sé que más tarde -mucho más tarde-, con mi sangre volviéndose alcohol y mi cabeza dando vueltas, volveré a llamarte. Y volveremos a caer en este laberinto sin salida. Finalmente, el fuego terminará por quemarnos a ambos. Y seremos sólo cenizas./oneshot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía. ¿La inspiración? Ed Sheeran y aquella canción del mismo nombre que esta historia… Que me mata cada vez que la oigo.

Ok, luego de un par de meses de luchar conmigo misma y la inquieta creatividad, de torturarme de la manera más hermosa escuchando esta canción una y otra y otra y otra vez (y más)... salió esta historia.

No sé, pero siento que debo advertirles que _quizás_ esto sea algo confuso (¿absurdo?), angustioso y un poco desesperante. Tanto como para querer matar a ciertos personajes por su estupidez (o a mí) Pero, ¿quién no lo es cuando la palabra _"amor"_está involucrada? Es un sentimiento peligroso.

Quizás les estoy alarmando en vano, también. _Who knows._

Para Kote Cullen Swan, porque me extorsionó y ahora me debe algo a cambio.  
Y un 'hola' a Lambs'town, porque leí 'The A Team' y me dije: no señor, no puedo sufrir sola con esto.  
**  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give Me Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Es tan blanca.

—¿La luna?

Niegas, sin despegar tu mirada del cielo. El cigarrillo cuelga de tus dedos, las cenizas caen de él y chocan contra el cemento bajo nuestros pies, hasta extinguirse o rodar más allá, llevadas por el viento.

El sonido de la música y las risas rebota contra las paredes, como intentando salir de una burbuja, pero sin lograr alcanzarnos. O quizás nosotros estamos dentro de una.

—Aquella pequeña estrella allá arriba. Una entre millones, sin aparente diferencia con la de al lado y, sin embargo, siendo única dentro de todo el universo. Adornando el cielo durante miles y miles de años, para ir apagándose poco a poco. Utilizada por el firmamento para darle brillo a su oscuridad e ignorada, cuando otra es mucho más grande, notoria y hermosa. Hasta que, al final, desaparece.

Sigo tu mirada y me pregunto a cual de todas te refieres.

—Es hermosa –susurras.

Te veo. Tu perfil curvilíneo y delicado. Las hebras de tu cabello enmarcando tu rostro y cubriendo tus hombros.

—Lo es.

Y por primera vez desde que me acerqué a ti, bajas tu mirada hacia donde me encuentro. Me estudias por un momento, con tu cabeza apoyada contra el muro de concreto a nuestras espaldas y tus ojos completamente fijos en los míos.

—Soy Edward.

Observas mi mano, luego mi rostro. Y tus ojos repiten el mismo viaje al menos unas tres veces. Son oscuros, aún más por el efecto que el maquillaje negro y algo desordenado logra alrededor de ellos.  
Finalmente, una sonrisa muy pequeña tirita en tus labios rosados y noto que casi reluctantemente tocas mi palma con la tuya, dando un apretón suave.

—Bella –susurras, exhalando una hilera de humo que se esparce entre nuestros rostros y se eleva con lentitud hacia el cielo.

Es la tercera vez que te veo. La segunda que te hablo. Y la primera vez que respondes.

_._

_._

_._

_Toco las llamas_

_._

_._

_._

El imán de tus labios es demasiado poderoso. Y los míos…ceden. Un roce suave se convierte en dos, tres y muchos más; en manos sobre muslos y torsos, en dedos entrelazados en suaves hebras de cabello, y suspiros entrecortados soltándose de nuestras lenguas.  
Luego, todo es un borrón de risas y gemidos. La suavidad de tu mano dentro de la mía, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y un vehículo acelerando. Hasta que estamos sobre mi cama, y yo sobre ti.

O tú sobre mí.

Y nuestras piernas se mueven, buscando espacio, cercanía y juntar nuestras caderas justo ahí donde el calor late al ritmo de la necesidad.

La anticipación de hacer algo que ya conoces, pero con alguien que apenas estás descubriendo.

—¿Sí?

Asientes, observándome entre tus pestañas. Siento el calor de tu mejilla en mi frente y, encajando deliciosamente entre tus piernas, lentamente me envuelve todo el calor de tu cuerpo.

—Sí…-susurras, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Empujo. Te aferras a la piel de mi espalda. Empujo. Gimes, acunando aún más fuerte mis caderas entre tus muslos.

Humedad, calor, calor, calor y… ahí, cada vez más, indicando sin palabras que estás al borde.

Y cuando tu mano se escabulle entre nuestros cuerpos, rozando con tus uñas la piel de mi vientre, me dejo ir.

En medio de respiraciones entrecortadas, me sonríes.

—Quédate-exijo, volviendo a besarte.

—Ok.

.

.

.

_Días_

_._

_._

_._

_Comienzo a quemarme_

_._

_._

_._

_Semanas_

_._

_._

_._

—¡Edward, hijo de perra! –golpea mi hombro con su puño—. Quiero decir…—alza el rostro hacia el cielo—…Dios tenga a tu santa madre en su sagrada gloria.

Ruedo los ojos, riendo levemente. Francamente, su personalidad es ridícula. Pero uno tiene que amar a los amigos sin juzgar y toda esa basura, ¿no?

—Hombre. Tengo que contarte algo que…—cierra los ojos y luego, abre sólo uno—…no me vas a creer. ¿Te lo digo?

—Dispara –le doy un puntapié al balón, lanzándolo hacia él.

—Estoy saliendo con una chica –lo lanza hacia mí nuevamente.

—¿Con cuál de todas? –devuelvo el tiro.

—Aunque no lo creas, porque admito que es increíble, sólo una.

—¿Ahora eres monógamo?

Ríe con fuerza, metiendo el balón en el arco con un tiro certero.

—No. Pero esta de verdad me gusta. Es deliciosa, hermano. Y cada vez que me mira con esos ojos grandes y oscuros...-sacude la cabeza y exhala con fuerza-. Hemos salido un par de veces.

—¿Y ya la amas o qué? –me burlo, dándole un golpe en la frente.

—No lo sé, ¿debería?

—Supongo que sí…-frunzo el ceño, pensando en mi propia situación—. Es la idea cuando estás con alguien. Si todo va en serio, claro…

Se queda en silencio. Permanecemos sentados sobre las gradas hasta que termino de beber una botella de agua por completo.

—También conocí a alguien.

—¿Sí? –asiento, recordando nuestro último encuentro hace una semana. Tú sobre tu cama, el azul de las sábanas contrastando contra el blanco cremoso de tu piel…— Y no habías mencionado nada, cabrón. Pues, vaya. Al parecer nos han cazado.

Río.

—¿Y cómo se llama ella? –rompo el silencio.

—¿Quién?

—¿La chica de la que me hablabas…?

Sonríe, cargando en su rostro una expresión que jamás había visto.

—Bella.

La botella vacía cae sobre el césped.

.

.

.  
_Días_  
.

.

.

Tu nombre brilla en la pantalla de mi teléfono cada vez que me llamas. Una vez al día, cada día hasta que finalmente te detienes.

Desearía que no me buscaras. ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

Sin embargo desearía también, mucho más profundamente, que jamás dejaras de hacerlo. Soy lo suficientemente débil como para ignorar el grito de mi consciencia.  
.

.

.

_Semanas_  
.

.

.

_Me estoy consumiendo_

.

.

.

—¿B-Bella?

—¿Edward? –respondes con voz rasposa y cansada.

—Te…-hipido-. Te extraño demasiado.

—¿Estás borracho? –siento el sonido de telas rozándose entre sí y luego, el de una puerta cerrándose.

—Necesitaba oírte.

—Oh…-suspiras—. Y yo necesitaba hablar contigo, han pasado semanas. ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Necesito explicarte, Edw-

—¿Recuerdas la última vez? –susurro con rapidez, ignorándote y comenzando a notar como los objetos frente a mí se hacen más borrosos y el sabor del ron se devuelve por mi garganta.

Quizás por fin conseguiré ahogarme en él.

—Edward, escúchame…-

—Estabas desnuda y enredada en mis sábanas.

—Si quieres podemos hablar por la mañana. Donde quieras y a la hora que sea. Por favor, intenta dormir, anda a acostarte.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás borracho…—repites. El murmullo de tus palabras se corta llegando al final

—¿Estás llorando? –cierro los ojos. El techo de mi habitación se vuelve cada vez más tembloroso—. ¿Por él o por mí?¿Por quién lloras, Bella?

Dices algo que no alcanzo a distinguir. No respondo.

—Ve a la cama, ¿ok?

—Pero sí estoy en mi cama. Y a propósito de camas, hoy me toqué pensando en ti. ¿Te gusta saberlo? Lo hago siempre que recuerdo cada roce, cada sonido que sale de tu boca. ¿Te gusta comprobar el poder que tienes sobre mí? Jamás desapareces de mi cabeza, Bella. Por más que lo intento. Jamás, jamás, nunca jamás…

—Edward, ya basta.

—…jamás. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo sigo sintiendo. Quiero dejar de sentir, Bella.

Suspiras.

—Se supone que el alcohol ayude. Desearía que desaparecieras… Que esto fuera distinto.

Vuelves a hacerlo.

—Desearía que él no existiera.  
.

.

.

_Meses_

.

.

.  
_Las llamas son más fuertes, me atrapan. _

.

.

.

Vivo por estos encuentros esporádicos que comienzan a saber a poco y me tientan a pedir más.

La brisa tibia hace flotar tu cabello alrededor de nosotros. Tus manos se aferran a mi camiseta, dando pequeñas caricias a la piel de mi cuello. Tu fragancia me envuelve.

—Lo odio.

—No digas eso…

—Él te tiene, Bella.

—Es tu amigo…

—Lo odio. Y…-¿quiero herirte? Pienso en las palabras que estaban por salir de mi boca y comprendo que, de alguna manera, sí quiero. Deberías sufrir aunque sea un poco de lo que lo he hecho yo.

—¿Qué? –buscas mi mirada, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos.

—…te odio a ti. Los odio a ambos.

—Lo siento…-murmuras en voz baja, apartando la mirada.

Tus palabras se sienten como poner sal en una herida. Me estás matando. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Debería quitar tus brazos de mí alrededor, marcharme y dejarte ir. Pero no siempre hacemos lo que nos conviene, si no que escogemos aquello que finalmente terminará por destruirnos.

Yo voy a destruirme.

Tú vas a destruirnos a ambos.

.

.

.

_Me quemo más y más y más…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

—Perdóname por…

Te observo, esperando que continúes.

—…todo. Sé que me culpas.

—Supongo que ambos somos culpables.

—Desearía que todo fuese más simple…—suspiras—. Sentir todo esto… es una mierda.

Me observas, acercando mi rostro al tuyo con una fuerza delicada e intensa, al igual que tu mirada.

—Pero te necesito tanto que no sé como explicarlo…—susurras, pequeña y vulnerable—. ¿Bésame? –preguntas, y sin embargo, tomas lo que quieres sin esperar por mi respuesta.

No es que te la hubiese negado.

Sin resistencia, vuelvo a perderme…

.

.

.

_Me entrego a las llamas, hasta que no quiero salir de este infierno_

.

.

.

—Nunca es suficiente…—susurras temblorosa contra la piel de mi cuello, repartiendo una hilera de besos húmedos.

Y no tienes idea de como esas palabras reflejan lo que pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que te tengo de esta forma. Como alumbran la esperanza de que, quizás, esta vez te des cuenta de que esto es real. Podría tomar tu rostro y, mientras te miro a los ojos, decirte todo. Hacerte entender que nosotros juntos somos perfectos. Que no necesitas más.

Sin embargo, me quedo en silencio y me limito a besarte. Me dedico a ignorar mis sentimientos y la urgencia que me empuja a hacerte comprender. A obligarte a ver más allá de lo que está frente a tus ojos.

Esta noche te amo con mi cuerpo, hundiéndome en la delicia del calor y el roce terso, tan fuerte que apenas puedo respirar o abrir mis ojos.

Recorro tu espalda desnuda con las palmas de mis manos, regocijándome en la suavidad y calidez de tu piel. Siento como tu cuerpo liviano y ágil, entregado por completo, me posee más allá de lo físico.  
Me dedico a saberte mía, solamente mía y de nadie más, aunque sea aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes y hasta que, unidos, toquemos el cielo con las puntas de nuestros dedos.  
A amar de una forma que jamás pensé podría hacerlo. Y, en el proceso, darlo todo sin recibir mucho a cambio.

¿Tiempo? Sólo sé que han pasado horas.

Cuando la desesperación física ya ha sido saciada y las respiraciones agitadas han dado paso al silencio; me hundo en la comodidad que es tenerte pegada a mi torso, suspirando suavemente contra la piel de mi pecho. Ya puedo sentir el reloj avanzar más rápido. Casi parece que tu anatomía comienza a hacerse lentamente invisible, desapareciendo de mi agarre.

Otra vez, poco a poco, te pierdo.

Estoy a punto de ceder al sueño, pero resisto, aunque sea unos minutos. Y te observo.  
Es el momento en que luces más vulnerable, en que simplemente existes. ¿Sabes que, mientras duermes, tus párpados revolotean con rapidez? ¿O que rozas la punta de tu nariz contra mi clavícula, con lentitud, como buscando comprobar que sigo aquí? ¿Sabes qué hundes con suavidad las yemas de tus dedos en mi cintura, acercándome a ti, presionándome de tal manera que no quiero dejarte ir nunca?

Estoy seguro de que no tienes la menor idea de eso, de cada detalle que demuestra cuan inmerso estoy en ti… Aunque dudo que sea tanto como tú en mí.  
Ignoras lo hermosa que eres en realidad. Lo despampanante que es la simplicidad y naturalidad de tu rostro, de tu cuerpo. De los pequeños detalles que pasas por alto, considerando "comunes", pero que para mí son lo que te hacen ser tú.

Inevitablemente, a punto de caer rendido ante el cansancio, pienso en como será despertar en un par de horas, solo, en esta cama. No habrá un beso o una nota de despedida. No habrán rastros de que estuviste en este lugar, excepto por el aroma de tu champú en mi almohada y la satisfacción en mis músculos.

Sé que más tarde -mucho más tarde- entrada la noche, con mi sangre volviéndose alcohol y mi cabeza dando vueltas, volveré a llamarte.

Puede que, como casi siempre sucede, tú estés de vuelta. Y volvamos a caer en este laberinto sin salida.

Por ahora, sólo quiero sostenerte. Al menos, te tengo. Aquí, ahora. Incluso si el "ahora" es un "de vez en cuando".

Porque, cuando amas así, las pequeñas y deliciosas migajas que puedas recibir, se transforman en el pastel más exquisito. Son agua para el que está perdido en un desierto. Es mi ración de agua, mi propia y personal dosis de droga.

Ya no escapas del fuego, si no que dejas que te consuma. Porque duele, pero también place.

Es lo que sucede cuando sientes más allá de la razón. Es lo ridículo e ilógico de entregarlo todo. Y la mínima cantidad de tiempo, atención o sentimientos que recibes de vuelta importan muy poco si puedes disfrutar tanto.

Y entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, me doy cuenta de que te amo.

.

.

.

_Y me sigo consumiendo…hasta que comienza a doler_

_._

_._

_._

Semidormido, siento el colchón moverse hasta parar. Y aquella pausa vive demasiado poco. El calor de tu cuerpo comienza a alejarse del mío mientras te levantas y yo aguanto la respiración, esperando. Sueltas un suspiro al levantarte y plantar entre nosotros aquella maldita distancia que siempre llega después de cada vez.

Luego, explota el sonido seco y rápido de prendas siendo recogidas desde el suelo, seguido por el de estas rozando piel. Tu piel. La piel que amo con la mía. La que añoro cuando estás y cuando no. Cuando te tengo en cuerpo y mente… quizás, en alma. Y cuando sé con mis cinco sentidos que, en realidad, estás tan lejos que jamás podría alcanzarte.

Porque no me perteneces. Ni siquiera cuando la separación es tan inexistente, que nadie podría decir donde empiezo yo y terminas tú. Cuando te poseo tan intensamente que siento que me derrito por dentro, y tú luces tan vulnerable, entregada. Y parece que, durante aquellos segundos, minutos y luego, horas, en realidad eres solamente mía.

No son más que fantasías crueles que se ríen de mí.

Tus pasos resuenan contra la madera, apartándonos. No hago movimiento, tampoco abro mis ojos.  
.

.

.

_Y entonces, el fuego destruye_

.

.

.

—¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

Me detengo y suelto tu mano.

—Seguirás con él. No vas a terminar con esto…

Desvías la mirada, no niegas mis palabras. Tampoco hace falta, ya que tu rostro lo dice todo.

—¿Por qué, Bella? –pregunto sintiéndome derrotado—. ¿Por qué él?

Comienzas a caminar hacia la orilla del mar y te detienes justo donde las olas encuentran su extinción al llegar a tierra. El viento juega con tu cabello, tú misma también lo haces, enredándolo en tus dedos y moviéndolo sobre tu cabeza.

—Yo…-muerdes tu labio, sin observarme—. No sé como explicarlo…—susurras, mirándome por fin. Y tus ojos están inundados en lágrimas.

—¿Lo amas? –duele tan sólo preguntarlo. Al menos de esa forma, le encontraría un sentido.

—Los necesito a ambos…

—¿Te estás escuchando? –lanzo una risa incrédula—. Eso no me basta.

Sollozas un momento contra tus manos. Y en un segundo de vulnerabilidad…

—No lo hagas. No te vayas con él.

Lo digo en voz alta por primera vez. Sigues sin responder, pareciendo ajena a mi súplica y concentrada en tu propio dolor.

¿Será que realmente dueles?

—No es tan fácil, Edward. También lo amo…

Y oírlo duele más de lo que creí posible. Evidentemente, el oír la verdad escoce por dentro como un hierro caliente. Una lágrima silenciosa resbala por tu mejilla.

—¿Le dices donde has estado?

Me acerco un poco más.

—¿Quitas mi olor de tu cuerpo para que no sepa que ya fuiste de alguien más?

Mi vientre roza tu torso, mi nariz absorbe ese aroma dulce que emana de tu frente.

—¿Será que, al notarlo, comprenderá que tú también eres compartida…? Porque él te engaña. No eres la única en su vida y tú lo sabes.

Otra lágrima cae, tu rostro brilla con la luz tenue del sol de la tarde.

—Eso sucedió una sola vez. Y…y…y además, yo también lo estoy haciendo. Contigo. Y es mucho, mucho peor.

—Es distinto –niego.

—¿Cómo podría serlo? Finalmente, yo soy la principal culpable.

—Detente, Bella -te abrazo hacia mí—. No vayas…-susurro, nuevamente, acunando tu rostro de porcelana entre mis manos demasiado grandes—. Quédate –beso cada una de tus mejillas, absorbiendo con suavidad el sabor de aquellas dos gotas de agua—. No lo necesitas.

_Conmigo es suficiente._

—Sé que también me necesitas…—añado, aferrándome a la esperanza cada vez más mínima de que eso sea suficiente—. Porque lo haces ¿no es verdad? Lo susurras cada vez que te hago mía. Cada vez que estamos acostados sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas. Cada vez que escuchas tu canción favorita con tu cabeza recostada sobre mi hombro. Cada maldita vez en que él no es quien te hace feliz.

Exhalas un suspiro tembloroso, aferrándote a mis hombros.

—Puedo notarlo, ¿sabes? Pretendes que eres feliz con él, pero no es cierto. Cada gesto lo dice, incluso si tú jamás lo admitieras en voz alta. Puede que lo quieras, pero no basta.

—No es tan simple, Edward.

—¡Porque tú lo complicas, maldita sea! ¿Por qué, Bella? –pregunto, aunque sé la respuesta. Todo es complicado cuando sientes de esta forma.

La lluvia comienza a caer sobre nosotros con fuerza.

Niegas, cerrando tus ojos y suspirando largo y fuerte. Tu mano presiona con fuerza en mi pecho, alejándome de ti y rompiendo el contacto. Tal como me quiebro un poco por dentro.

Cierras tus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, frustrada. ¿Conmigo? ¿Con las palabras que me presionaban el pecho cada vez más?

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Edward? –suspiras—. Ya no puedo hacer nada…

"Ámame", pienso, "ámame como lo amas a él, completamente y no a medias. De e verdad, no sólo con tu cuerpo". Pero las palabras que ya me queman por dentro, permanecen encerradas en mi boca. Rasgando mi lengua, formando un nudo en mi garganta.

No quiero pedírtelo, quiero que lo sientas.

Sin embargo, sólo logro oír mi propia respiración entrecortada y sentir mis labios humedecidos por el agua, presionados en una línea tensa.

Luego de segundos largos, tus ojos por fin vuelven a fijarse en los míos. Sueltas un suspiro tembloroso, cansado, que refleja la expresión de tus pupilas oscuras.

Oh, pero por Dios, necesito saber.

—¿Me amas?

Asientes, obsequiándome una última mirada llena de tristeza y resolución.

—Pero a él lo amo más.

Cuando creo que no hay nada que oírlo, sacudes tu cabeza de un lado al otro con lentitud. Y das media vuelta, dejándome bajo la lluvia fría.

"¡Ámame!", grito finalmente, con el rostro congelado y la lengua enmudecida. "¡Ámame!", vuelvo a gritar, desgarrando mi garganta sin siquiera utilizarla. "¡Ámame!", exclamo entre sollozos roncos, de rodillas sobre el suelo húmedo, mientras en realidad, sigo de pie en el mismo lugar que abandonaste hace minutos.

Me estoy volviendo un demente.

Porque reproduzco en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que tanto deseo hacer, mientras permanezco estoico, tragándome las palabras. Aguantando la ya conocida decepción y el dolor en mí pecho al ver como simplemente te alejas. Como sigues caminando a paso rápido, yéndote de mí, haciéndote más pequeña y convirtiéndote en una mancha color marrón ante mi vista cada vez más nublada.

Y con cada metro que colocas entre nosotros, me encojo por dentro hasta sentir que el pecho se me oprime con tanta fuerza que los pulmones me arden; ceden, arañando con desesperación la piel de mi tórax.

Continúo de pie, flotando en el estupor de lo ocurrido. Levanto una de mis manos casi como por instinto hacia el lugar donde está mi corazón. O, al menos, donde supongo debe seguir existiendo. Necesito comprobar si sigue vivo o si quizás esta vez has terminado por matarlo. Tengo que descubrir si el músculo cansado sigue latiendo, ya que cada vez es más lento. Porque no hace más que doler. Duele, duele tanto que quema. Se retuerce desesperado, presionando contra mis costillas.

Agonizando.

.

.

.

_Años._

.

.

.

_Donde hubo fuego…_  
.

.

.

Nuestras manos se mueven de adelante hacia atrás, entrelazadas en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Hay algo acogedor en sentir una mano más pequeña y suave dentro de la mía, en dedos finos envolviendo mi palma y entregándome una calidez más sana que la que conocí alguna vez.

Aquella calidez que quemaba, consumiéndome por completo hasta que casi no quedo parte de mí.

El contacto también me mantiene entero, evitando que comience a desmoronarme pedazo por pedazo sobre la acera cuando los veo.

Siento que he caído en la dimensión desconocida o estoy en medio del episodio de una serie de televisión ridícula y cliché. Y compruebo una vez más, que la vida es la perra más grande y burlesca.

Caminan tal como nosotros, con sus manos unidas y siguiendo una línea recta en dirección a nosotros. Hasta que los metros se acortan y el rostro masculino se hace nítido, una sonrisa algo dudosa comienza a nacer en éste.

Lo pierdo de vista rápidamente, porque me concentro en la persona a su lado.

Ojos oscuros, expresión sorprendida.

—Edward, viejo amigo.

La mano pequeña tira de la mía, poniendo parte de mis pies en el suelo.

—¿Los conoces, Edward? –pregunta con suavidad, cerca de mi rostro.

Él asiente, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica a su lado. Apretándola contra su torso.

_Arde._

—¡Por supuesto que nos conocemos! Edward y yo fuimos compañeros en la Universidad –sin perder la sonrisa ridícula, desvía su mirada hacia la chica—. ¿Fue el último año cuando te conocí, amor?

Ella mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sin mirarlo. Porque es a mí a quien observa sin pestañear.

Él besa su coronilla.

_Arde._

—Demonios, han pasado algunos años. ¿Cuántos? ¿Unos dos o tres desde saliéramos? Hombre, nunca entendí por qué perdimos el contacto. Sólo recuerdo que un día desapareciste. Y, bueno, supe que te habías ido a estudiar al otro extremo del país. ¿Es que acaso escapabas de algo o…?

No lo escucho.

Estoy anclado.

A ella.

A sus ojos.

A su rostro que es el mismo que me torturaba día y noche en mis recuerdos, durante meses y años en los que luchaba por mantenerme a flote

A su pequeña mano, atrapada en la de él.

_Arde._

No soy consciente de las palabras intercambiadas o de los golpes amistosos en mi hombro como despedida. No vuelvo a la realidad hasta que la voz de Kate resuena como un eco en medio de la neblina que son mis pensamientos. Y me doy cuenta de que se han marchado.

—¿Edward?

Por primera vez desde que volviera a ver a Bella, miro a quien sostiene mi mano. Rostro pálido, cabello largo y rubio. Ojos azules observándome expectantes.

_Conformidad, un intento vano por olvidar._

—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que viste un fantasma o algo.

—Estoy bien.

—Ok. Bueno, Garrett me pidió tu número. Creí que estaría bien si se lo daba, considerando que ustedes son amigos…

—Fuimos amigos –murmuro, conteniendo la inexplicable ira que empieza a bullir en mi estómago.

—…y le pedí el suyo, pensé que sería una idea estupenda si él y su novia viniesen a la boda. ¿No crees?

Asiento, más que nada para aplacar su curiosidad.

—¿Tú y ella también fueron buenos amigos?

—¿Bella y yo?

Asiente.

—No.

—Oh.  
_  
Fuimos más, mucho más y nada a la vez. Y no quieres saberlo. _

.

.

.

_¿_…_cenizas quedan?_

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, una botella de licor me recibe con brazos abiertos. Necesito matar los recuerdos que luchan por salir de la tumba…

Hoy me atormentan con más fuerza que nunca.

Bebo hasta que caigo sobre mi cama. Y transcurren más horas sin que logre entrar en un estado inconsciente. Sin poder descansar y olvidar.

Podrían ser las dos o las tres. Quizás las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada. Arrastro mi mano sobre la cama, hasta alcanzar el teléfono móvil que vibra sobre la mesita de noche.

No logro distinguir los números en medio del pesado cansancio y el efecto del alcohol.

—Hola.

—¿Edward? –tu voz me saca del trance, poniendo alerta mis sentidos… Al mismo tiempo, hundiéndome. Borrando todo el tiempo, el daño, el dolor, el amor intoxicante y... ¿Qué mierda pretendes llamándome? ¿Volver a atormentarme y regocijarte al conseguirlo?

—Bella…

—Edward, sé que esto está mal, pero necesitaba… —susurras—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Presiono el botón rojo, cortando la llamada. Mantengo el teléfono pegado a mi oreja y mi vista en el techo. La línea suena y suena, con un tono que parece infinito.

Siento que vuelvo a caer en un círculo vicioso sin retorno que, a pesar de los años y la distancia, nunca tendrá fin. Porque siempre volveremos a ser peones del juego cruel que es este amor tóxico.

_Disfuncional, insano y pecaminoso._

_Ella me ama, yo te amo, tú me amas…pero también lo amas a él._

Me haces débil ante la extraña magia de tu presencia tan cercana, de la sola realidad de tu existencia. De que sigues ahí. De que, a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo una parte de ti. Una parte que jamás será suya, incluso sí él lo posee casi todo.

Una parte que él ignora sigue perteneciéndome.

Compruebo con un sabor amargo en mi boca y una anticipación enferma en mi vientre: nunca olvidé. Mis manos están atadas, mi corazón latiendo sin parar. Por ti. Volviendo a la vida de una muerte que tú misma provocaste.

Mi nombre saliendo de tus labios y sonando a través del auricular, se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, con una lentitud monstruosa, haciéndome sentir drogado, mareado y a punto de perder el conocimiento.  
Sé que más tarde voy a acuclillarme en un rincón de mi habitación, manchar mi camiseta con lágrimas que saben a alcohol y, patéticamente, arrastrando mis palabras, olvidaré que ella existe.

_Hasta caer._

—Bella…

Es lo que conocemos, lo que mejor hacemos. Seguir viviendo de esto que es tan tóxico como una droga. Algo de lo que jamás podremos escapar…

Porque, a fin de cuentas, sólo pedimos amor.

Sin importar como éste sea.

.

.

.

Uhm, no sé que decir. (?)  
Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si las confundió, si las hizo llorar, si les dio asquito, si las dejó con mal sabor de boca (una nunca sabe qué tipo de reacciones puede provocar una historia *se encoge de hombros*), o no sé qué les provocó (quizás nada), cualquier impresión, me la comentan, les respondo y lo discutimos con total buena onda. Me encanta ver lo que opinan :-)  
El amor es muchas cosas bonitas (de hecho, es por sobretodo y a pesar de todo, lindo) pero también es… confuso, extraño y, a veces, tormentoso y no correcto. Es, en resumen, una avalancha o el oasis más placentero que puedan conocer alguna vez. Es todo eso que leímos aquí arriba y no.  
Es un misterio.  
Supongo que depende de quien lo sienta y como esta persona lo viva, qué fue lo que me transmitió la canción. ¿Y qué más me inspiró la letra, música y etc? (porque está inspirada en Give me love, de Ed Sheeran. Por cierto, vayan a ver el video que está hermoso), netamente: la búsqueda (o en el caso de quien canta, el ruego) desesperante y destructiva/vo de un amor que, al final también lo es.  
Espero haberlo expresado de la forma correcta (o en su defecto, casi)  
Para quienes leen algunas de mis otras historias: estoy trabajando en ello. Sé que demoro como condenada, pero así sale más bonito. Para quienes no: pueden pasar al perfil y revisar si algo les llama la atención ;-)  
Dejo de transmitir y me largo.


End file.
